thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
TDRPW Lord of the Rings
Intro (''A long time ago there was 10 rings crafted each with the power to govern their respected nations,but in the land of OTDRP another ring was crafted by the Dark Lord GOuran.The ring had the power of Shrek,Max Goof,and Senor Toastrric combined.Then one-by-one villages soon fell to the power of GO and whoever faced him would be met with death or having to participate in a torturous actively called "OTDRP TDI" .But there were some that rebelled, a mass army attacked Go's forces and GO was met to his doom by Windini and Metanuki.The duo traveled up to Mount GOSama but once they reached there Windini betrayed Metanuki and ran away to keep the ring to himself. But Windini was violently raped and killed by a pack of Garret's. Then soon the Ring left Windini and the ring was never found again......until Rimie a foggit found the ring.Every day Rime grew a bigger obsession of the ring until he ran to the Misty Mountains to protect the ring and soon earned the name Rimlum. But the ring betrayed Rimlum,as Rocker Baggins found the ring and brought it back to the Shire...) '' Part 1: Heo and the Foggits (Grass the Grey is riding in a wagon going to Rocker Baggins House for his 115 birthday.) Grass: *arrives and knocks on the door* Rocker: I told you bitches! I'll get you your money tomorrow! Grass: Rocker its Grass.... Rocker: *opens the door* well wtf didn't you say that, come in you mofo! Grass: So How's been you and Heo? Rocker: Heo is a bitch but I been great and my birthday is going to be even better once I leave.... Grass: Leave? Rocker: Look I can't deal with these people anymore Jan! I'm GETTING out of this place after you know I leave Heo this shitty place and get my suitcase together got to have that The Shire's Big Brother books. Grass: Hmmm (Later at Rocker's Birthday Party) Grass: *shoots off fireworks* Fiz: Rj we should try and get the fireworks! *imagines himself humping the fireworks* Sexy RJ: Ok! (Fiz and RJ sneak to Grass's Firework booth and grabs a firework) Fiz: *tries to hump it* RJ: No fiz its mine *attempts to stick it up his butt* Fiz: NO! *tackles RJ* RJ: Ach *accidentally knocks down a lamp setting the firework on fire* (Firework shoots up and explodes into many shades) RJ: And that could of been in my butt :D Grass: *grabs Fiz and RJ ear's* If it Isn't RJ Brandybuck and Fiz Took. You guys are going to have to take the Ban Hammer RJ: NO! Grass: elo dee...rurgh '' RJ: noooooo...... Grass: ''ello dee rurgh...banhamtio! (Grass shoots a huge clear hammer from staff and swings it at Fiz and RJ sending them off into the sky* RJ & Fiz: We're Blasting off again! (Rocker gets up to say a speech) Rocker: When I got up here I saw so many smiling faces and then I realized I don't give a fuck about you guys. *puts on ring and disappears* Rocker: *runs up to house and jumps into his house searching for his suitcase* Grass: You must think you are clever Rocker... Rocker: Pssh I know you can't stop me from leaving.... Grass: I am more concerned of this "ring" of yours? Rocker: Its nothing Jan! *takes out ring and stokes it* It's just my Precious.....Jan Grass: IT's Dangerous! Rocker: SO WHAT? Grass: *starts to get taller and taller* I AM NOT SOME CHEAP STREET MAGICIAN! *starts to shink* You need to leave it here Rocker Rocker: ......fine.... Rocker: *tries to put the ring into a envelope but struggles* Rocker: *Finally puts ring into the envelope* Grass: Good day to you Rocker Baggins Rocker: You too Grass *leaves* (Grass waits until Heo arrives) Heo: *runs inside* Rocker?!! Grass??! Heo: *sees Grass* He left didn't he? Grass: Yes and he left you this house and every thing here even this ring of his* Heo: Ring? He has a ring? Grass: He keeped it secret like how he tried to make you secret because he was ashamed of you. Heo: Uh....What?! Grass: Its not important....all I know this is the Ring of legend the one the powerful one ring....... Heo: *studies ring* Grass: OTDRP is getting more actively....The Dark Lord GoSama is slowly getting power back soon he will be able to make physical form He will try and kill you he will send people for the ring. Heo: We must hide it, or you take it! Grass: I can't not! Heo: Why not? Grass: Cause they said only faggots carry rings *troll* Heo: ._. Grass: Meet me at the Inn of the Dairy Queen Express and pick up some Ice Cream for your sorry ass. Grass: I must meet up with a higher Wizard from my Group BatmanTDI, He might help or he might be a bitch (Jro then crashed though the window) Grass: Yo fattie JRO Wisegamsee were you eavesdropping? JRO: No Grass: Were you snacking on some dead raccoon? JRO:No Grass: Were you jacking off in the bushes? Jro: .....yes Jro: All I heard was about a ring, a dark lord and some sick shit. Grass: It seems the only thing I can think of is that you're going with Heo as a human mule. JRO: What?! Grass: *leaves* Remember Dairy Queen Inn Heo: Well lets go pack quickly so we don't meet any *shudders* Garret's (Heo and JRO travel across many lands in a montage that has nothing to do with the story) Heo: *reaches Mister TD's Farm* JRO: Lets sneak quietly, Mister TD gimmes me the jimmies! Heo: No offence but only a white person would ever say that. JRO: .... :| Wtf is with all these Annabelle-brand dolls growing in this farm. TD: Digg dingo doe I smell a fat kid in my field? (JRO & Heo run and end up running into Fiz and RJ) JRO: Ouch.......RJ,Fiz! What are you guys doing here? Fiz: Bitch stop bulling me JRO: I just asked a question.....? Fiz: HELP I'M BEING RAPED BY A FAT KID. TD: *sticks his head out* You bitches better keep away from my Annabelle plants. Heo: RUN RJ: No I'm not your slave. (RJ ass gets stabbed by TD) RJ: Not my ass! Its my moneymaker said by the Gay Guys of San Fran Facebook group. Heo: .-. (Heo,Fiz and RJ run off to a nearby forest road while JRO was so fat he couldn't keep up so he bought a Segway from a nearby hobo) RJ: This would make a perfect challenge for my Survivor Fan-fiction *writes in a notebook* Heo: Wait Guys do you hear that..... Fiz: All I hear is JRO stomach, can you quiet that thing down boi! JRO: Really? OK..... Heo: Not that....*stares at the road ahead and begins to slowly touch himself* JRO:..... Heo: Get off the road! Fiz: Nah I'll never listen to Heo's penis not after he screwed me in my drug deal (Heo pushes off them into a cave) Fiz: wtf? Heo: *looks outside out the cave* (Ultra is on a horse that looks like a retarded Mike Horse) Ultra: *smells the ground then leaves* Heo: I think he's gone.... Fiz: Finally I can use my "Weed" Horn *uses a loud horn that sounds like a guy exhaling drugs* Heo: No you fool! (Ultra starts chasing after them) (JRO,Heo,RJ and Fiz run to a house made of wood and soon break into the house) Jro: I think we're safe.... A Voice: Not if Team Bombadil has anything to say about it! (The group turns around to see a Max Goof/Wizard/Stitch/Starfox mix into one) Team: Now I heard you guys need some help *troll* Well you luckily Max Goof is here to help Heo: I don't need your help Team: Are you sure? Heo: Yes.... Team: Are you sure *troll* Heo: YES! Team: Then why are you so sweaty Heo:...... Team: Besides I'll deal with your little problem.... *exits and a hammer noise is heard* Team: I solved it *troll* (The group then heads over to the nearby town and goes to Dairy Queen Express) Heo: Hey waiter do you know where Grass is? TD: No I haven't last I saw of him was 1 week ago. Fiz: Wait weren't you in a farm about 2 hours ago. TD: No. JRO: I don't know about you guys but that hamburger is calling my name *gets up to get food* Heo: *watches a guy watching him* Heo: TD who is that guy..... TD: I don't know but when ever I go over there he is watching kangaroo porn and keeps muttering Shrek over and over.... Heo: ._. Fiz: *drunk* Hey Heo can I have more cash...I need....I need......*collapses and lands on Heo making him fall and in some Matrix shit the ring lands on his finger* (Heo has disappeared and as Heo is wearing the ring all he sees is GO watching friends,he then takes off the ring) (The Unknown Guy grabs Heo and takes him upstairs) Heo: Please if you have to rape me do it in the ass it- Guy: *Shrek accent* I'm not going to rape you! *takes off hoodie* The name's Chwisshorn or Chwiss for short. Chwiss: I'm a friend of Grass...and we need to get out of here. (The rest reach the room) JRO: Don't rape him!! Chwiss: .......Who's the fat chap and his blokes? Heo: Jro is my friend.....Fiz is amazingly annoying....... Fiz: lets go b****r!! Chwiss: Fuq bois calm the fuck down *looks outside* Their here!!! Heo: Who? Chwiss: The evil henchman of Gosama *looks out back outside* Yes! They have the shits we must hurry *runs outside to his horse* Team: *gets on Donkey* S'up Donkey Donkey: Hello who are these people chwiss I hope they will get me some waffles! Chwiss: That will do Donkey that will do. (The Group escapes to a nearby clearing and hikes out in a cave) Chwiss: I'll check out the area see if anything is suspicious Team: I'll come with you,I have the power of Max Goof Chwiss: Fine *exits with Team* Heo: We should get some sleep RJ: No me and Fiz want some sleepover time! Fiz: I told you a thousand times I am not going to suck your dick! (Later) Jro: *wakes up and is half asleep* So hungry I should of had my regular four dinners instead of two! Jro: *gets out of the cave and goes to a nearby pond* Jro: *licks his lips while he watches the fishes and grabs a baby fish* Man I can't eat this......I Need to cook it first! Jro: *makes a fire and cooks the fish* Mmmmmmmmmmmm *starts to drool* Heo: *wakes up* Ah Ally you there baby ;) *sees JRO cooking food* HJKKJFKHF Heo: What are you doing boi! Jro: Wtf cooking food why- (Suddenly Ultra,Zee, and Dimension Bro attack) Jro: Oops.... Heo: Where's Fiz and RJ? (Fiz stumbles out and attacks OTDRP and RJ rams them in with a wagon) RJ: #Blindside (Then RJ crashes into the side of the cave) Heo: Fuck we're screwed I mean Fudge we're screwed *then kneels down and prays* (Heather then slowly walks to Heo and tries to get the ring) (Chwiss and Team arrive with torches and set the OTDRP on fire) Chwiss: TAKE THAT YOU JEW! (Zee then still on fire jabs his sword into Heo stomach) Fiz: *then pushes Zee off the cliff and Zee falls to his death* RJ: Yay! Chwiss: *grabs heo and shakes him* FUCK HEO DON'T DIE YET I HAVEN'T GOT YOUR CREDIT CARD NUMBERS! Jro: Maybe someone should take him to get care but none is ever going to be here! (Ally the elf arrives with a Horse) Chwiss: Wow that's wildly convenient Ally: *I know really Chwiss: *puts heo on the horse* You know if this was true to the books and movies I am supposed to like you Ally: Eh the writer will probably pull a lazy gag by making Heo like me (Ally rides off) (Meanwhile) (Grass arrives at Batman's Castle) Grass: So Bat about the OTDRP threat Batman: Believe me I know the only way to survive....is to join OTDRP Grass: No bitch the other idea you know the one not for fuck bois! Batman: I am not a fuq boi!!!!!!!!!! Grass:........... Twinkie Batman: ARGH I AM NOT! *grabs his staff and shoots fire balls at Grass* Grass: *easily deflects them and shoots them all back at Batman* Batman: *grabs Grass and swings him across the room* Grass: *gets up and knocks Batman into a Bridgette photo breaking the frame* Batman: T_T you ...you......MEANIE *swings grass all the way up teleports Grass to the top of the castle* Grass: *outside on ceiling* Wtf little fgt.... *gets up and looks over the castle to see a army of Garrets training * Grass: .......fuck Part 2: Fellowship of the Onion Ring Heo: *wakes up in a bed* Argh where am I? Oh I had a wet dream ._. Rocker: *goes in his room* Too much info Heo: Were you waiting for me to wake up? Rocker: Nah I saw some girl with a huge ass and decided to follow her. (The rest of the gang arrives) JRO: Heo you're finally awake Ally: Good now we can finally go to the meeting Rocker: Meeting for what? Chwiss: For destroying the ring Rocker: What?! No! Rocker: *tries to ram into chwiss* Dark: *banhammer's the shit outta rocker* Well I'll say Max Goof solved this problem (The fellowship gathers in the Elfish town square) Chwiss: Ah, this looks like Warsaw, Poland JRO: Um.. hmmmm Chwiss: Jesus fucking christ stop playing the victim! JRO: Dude shut up Chwiss: Oskar Schindler is not a hero Rocky: Woah! Chwiss: *looks at Rocky's ragged clothing* Wow Grass we're giving handouts on quests now? m'kay Rocky: Hey sexy ass chop out on that shit K I'm done I added 5 lines Category:Created by King Toastus Category:Fanfictions